


NSFW Abcs For Shiro

by TransDrew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: NSFW, Other, Shiro - Freeform, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Voltron, nsfw shiro, shiro hcs, shiro headcanons, shiro imagine, vld, vld imagine, voltron imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDrew/pseuds/TransDrew





	NSFW Abcs For Shiro

**A = Aftercare**  

  * Extremely good at aftercare
  * Has an ‘aftercare box’ with:
  * Painkillers
  * Ice pack
  * Water bottle
  * Hot Cocoa Packets, if his s/o wants.
  * And possibly a healthy snack.
  * He’s kind of like a father in aftercare.



**B = Body part**

  * Himself: Neck and Chest
  * S/o: Ass



**C = Cum**

  * I would say about 3 teaspoons worth, which is more than normal



**D = Dirty Secret**  

  * Secretly loves being called names in bed
  * He’ll never say this though, but if his s/o calls him something like daddy, sir, commander, etc, he’ll lose his shit.



**E = Experience**  

  * People think he is experienced, but he really isn’t
  * Has done it 2 times in his whole life before meeting his s/o.



**F = Favourite Position**  

  * Bent over
  * Doggy Style



**G = Goofy**

  * He can get goofy during sometimes, but it will always end up going back to serious.
  * VERY Serious if kinks/toys are played within the bed.



**H = Hair**

  * Isn’t extremely hairy but has hair in every place. Just a little.
  * Has no hair on his ass.



**I = Intimacy**

  * Shiro can be very romantic, or just fuck up at some points.



**J = Jack Off**

  * He would jack off more than normal
  * It’s not an unhealthy amount, but it’s more.
  * Shiro is always stressed, so of course, he would turn to masturbation
  * He’s so confused on what lube to use
  * Shiro will have an hour long convo with someone who works at a sex shop and STILL not understand.



**K = Kink**

  * Caregiver/little
  * Dom/Sub



**L = Location**  

  * Locker rooms
  * Bedroom
  * Shower



**M = Motivation**  

  * He loves seeing his s/o working out/sweaty
  * Easily can be turned on if his s/o is wearing his clothes



**N = NO**

  * Never hurt his s/o
  * No bondage, unless it light with only hands.
  * Poor dude has been a through a lot, nothing that will trigger his PTSD.



**O = Oral**

  * Probably loves oral more than the real thing
  * Seeing his s/o give him a blowjob is a SUPER turn on.
  * Will scream.



**P = Pace**  

  * Can go very fast
  * But also very slow
  * Depending on what his s/o wants.



**Q = Quickie**  

  * Shiro’s down for a quickie, but he doesn’t want to do it often.



**R = Risk**  

  * Shiro’s down with taking risks
  * If he knows they won’t hurt his s/o and/or trigger his PTSD.



**S = Stamina**  

  * Has a lot of stamina
  * Can go pretty fast, but has to slow down when he’s about to finish.



**T = Toy**  

  * He would get a lot of toys from a sex shop but then never learn how to use them
  * He’ll get his s/o to help him
  * Maybe even a test run on some?



**U = Unfair**  

  * Shiro can be completely unfair
  * No matter how much his s/o will beg, He won’t break easily.
  * He’ll get onto it, but seeing his s/o beg is something he LOVES.
  * Begging to  _cum_ , begging for  _him_ , begging for his  _touch_.



**V = Volume**  

  * When Shiro’s hair is tugged, he can be extremely loud.
  * He groans and growls in bed more than moaning
  * Also quietly cusses



**W = Wild Card**  

  *  Shiro loves gagging sounds
  * He loves being in control and forcing his s/o to gag on him(If its okay)



**X = X-Ray**  

  * 6.1 Inches.
  * Well Groomed.
  * Will brag about what he has when he and his s/o is alone.



**Y = Yearning**  

  * His sex drive is pretty normal
  * Somedays it seems higher than normal



**Z = ZZZ**

  * Can stay up if pleased, but will mostly fall asleep after round 2 with his s/o.
  * Is an amazing cuddler




End file.
